A Visit from the Dead
by MartinOfRedwall
Summary: Paranormal Rainbow Dash fic. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

After Read it an Weep

Applejack and Rainbow Dash had talked long time together in Dash's house after she came home from her hospital, and Applejack needed some comfort after she heard what happened. One week later was Rainbow Dash visiting Twilight in her library.

"See you later this evening Twilight. I'm going out to read my book I got from you." Rainbow Dash said to Twilight

"Good. And nice to hear you took care of Applejack as you returned." Twilight said to Rainbow Dash.

So the pegasus took up in the forests at the mountains beyond the castle a sunny day. Rainbow Dash was not busy that day and no sight of Pinkie Pie or Gilda anywhere. As Rainbow Dash read the book was she lying in the grass while the birds sang. Then Rainbow Dash heard somepony rush by.

"I think somepony is busy." Rainbow Dash said.

But then the pegasus heard the noise again, and it was a noise she haven't heard before. The pegasus had heard about vanished fillies from a camp and a creek monster in these parts. But all Rainbow Dash knew that it all could be old filly stories from Cheerilee's class.

"Darn it. It's just something I imagine." Rainbow Dash said.

Then Rainbow Dash followed the voices in the distance of fillies, but it was like they was invisble. Rainbow Dash felt like she was chased by somepony. But Rainbow Dash saw nopony and it were so quiet. Still Rainbow Dash felt an eerie entity was around.

"Come on. There is no such thing as the creek monster." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash ended up by a camp and all the tents was messed up, and everypony had fled from something. That made Rainbow Dash think that thing could be anywhere.

"Aypony here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Now Rainbow Dash remembered how Applejack was afraid to go to Nightmare Night with her as a filly. But nopony answered her call and all the pegasus wanted was to go back to Ponyville. The camp was ruined and all the ponies had ran from the deserted camp. Suddenly Rainbow Dash saw the creek monster and it was scarier than any villain that she and her friends had faced. The pegasus were flying all she could away from the entity that chased her through the eerie parts of the forest. This could only be the creek monster who had chased the other ponies too. But Rainbow Dash found a way through the forest and back to Ponyville.

"Hey you look upset. Something must had scared you." Twilight said to Rainbow Dash that had come back to the library.

"There was this deserted camp and that entity." Rainbow Dash said to Twilight.

"Wait a minute. That was only a legend but let's search my books for that thing." Twilight said to Rainbow Dash.

The pegasus was right. At last Twilight found a book about legends from Canterlot and the creek monster was included. Whatever that thing was Rainbow Dash would not return to that forest beyond Canterlot again by herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

For ten years ago a pony family once lived in a house in Ponyville. It was an ordinary pony family. But then things started to happen every day and night. The ponies saw and heard things they could not explain what was. It were also a 50 year old house that had stood empty for decades. One day the ponies went to the annual fair in Canterlot one morning where they met with Princess Celestia and Luna that had came by since they were fillies. As the ponies returned home had the fillies found out that things had been written all over in their closet.

"It wasn't us." the filly told their parents.

"They are the invisble fillies we talked to." another filly told the two elder ponies,

"Help! Hate!" and other words had been written all over the closet.

"Well, it is not you as I can see." the mother told the filles.

Photo Finish took pictures of the hosue the next morning. The mare told the Family that it could be the ghosts of the other families that lived there.

"It is an old house so the previous owners could still be around as undead," Photo Finish said to the family.

The ponies decided to move to Canterlot after all these hauntings. Decades passed and none would move in as the area had been haunted by White entities from the old house. Later on had the hauntings been forgotten. The filly Button Mash and his mother moved into that abandoned house. Button Mash and her mother were neighbours with Rarity and Sweetie Belle as they were younger. Sweetie Belle and Button Mash met each other in Sugarcube Corner. Button Mash liked to play his Joy Boy and the Arcade Games in the park. Then one night at 3AM Button Mash's mother heard her son talk to one in his room.

"Hey, come on over here." the filly said to the invisble guest.

"I think you heard you talk to somepony." the startled mother told Button Mash.

"They are filies that once lived here." Button Mash said to his mother.

Every night at 3AM the entities came back after the mother had not believed in paranromal things. After seeing a real haunting took place she got help from Photo Finish. The mare showed Photo FInish and his mother old Photos of nearly visibile entities in their house. Photo Finish knew about haunted houses across Equestria. After Photo Finish had came by that day the entities had not returned.


End file.
